


达拉崩吧

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3p, M/M, Multi, 女装攻, 恶龙拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	达拉崩吧

很久很久以前，有一只巨龙，他带走了王国的公主，就这样故事发生了。

一位叫做达拉崩吧斑得贝迪卜多比鲁翁的小勇士，带着最锋利的剑，背负着国民的希望，翻山越岭，来到了恶龙的山洞。

（dbq这开头真的过于傻屌了，先让我笑一千字，哈x1000）

世上最锋利的剑变成了两半，最坚硬的铠甲被撕得粉碎，而小勇士用身体最柔软的地方包裹着恶龙的武器。

“你用什么杀我？就用这里么？”恶龙用下体死死地顶着小勇士的穴心，嘴上毫不留情，“你这里倒是柔软无比，又暖又紧，比你那把破铁剑杀伤力大多了。”

恶龙即便是化了人形，还是要比小勇士大上许多，庞大的身躯笼罩在上方，更显出人类的脆弱与渺小。长着尖尖指甲的大手捏上小勇士的脸颊，力气大的让两腮都凹陷下去，“怎么样，你留下，我放他走。”

“嗯啊……做…做梦！……啊啊啊啊！”

恶龙那巨大的阴茎塞在勇士的小屁股里，力道大的快要把人顶穿，小勇士觉得疼，又掉不下面子求饶，死死地咬着唇，眼睛里却慢慢泛出泪花。

恶龙的耐心不好，又控制不住力气，不一会小勇士身上就青青紫紫，大腿更是惨不忍睹，干涸的血迹又被另一种液体冲淡，让腿间变得湿滑。硕大的阴茎还在膨胀着，把幼嫩的穴口都撑得透明，再一次抽出时看到了新奇的场面。肉红的嫩穴抖着，却怎么都缩不回紧闭的样子，留中间一个小小的洞，像是被撑坏了。恶龙觉得有趣，提着小勇士的腿又拉高了一点，用指尖探了进去，刮弄着柔软的穴口，小勇士紧接着便呻吟一声，婉转又动听。

“你这里这么小，会不会撑坏啊。”说着拍了圆滚的屁股一掌，穴口一吸裹住了恶龙的指尖，“哎呀呀，看来是不会。”

“啊……别…别这样弄……嗯啊不…有…有指甲啊……”

恶龙没有理会，但穴道里的指尖已经变得圆滑，伸到了深处撵着小勇士最脆弱的一点。恶龙本性恶略，却也不屑玩弄弱小，独独偏爱像小勇士这样的倔强生灵，有挑战性的猎物更能激起他的征服欲。

无知的人类恐惧恶龙，人人都魔化他，可他又不吃人，到村庄不过是偷了只鸡，就成了十恶不赦的吃人魔鬼。恶龙时不时便到人类生活的区域，时而是村庄，时而是小镇，终于有一天他来到了中心的城堡，带走了美丽的公主。

“嘿大块头，你在做什么？”美丽的公主出现在不远处，华丽的裙摆已经被撕破堪堪遮住大腿。

恶龙看了公主一眼并不想回答，他有些讨厌这个虚伪的人类。

“哎呀呀，你竟然想独吞么？哪里找来的孩子？”

“来找你的。”恶龙恶狠狠地说着，搂着已经不太清醒的小勇士往里藏了藏。动作之间让阴茎进的更深，顶的小勇士哼唧一声。

听见声响的公主眼睛一亮，好奇的走进，“哈，既然如此……”

“嗯……公主？”小勇士扒拉着想从恶龙身上起来，公主坏心的笑笑，走上前摸了摸小勇士的眉眼，“找我吗？”

“嗯，找你，要救你出去。”手拉上公主的腕臂，恶龙要他放手更是抓的紧紧地。

公主冲恶龙得意的笑了笑，“怎么样，一起？”

小勇士混沌的脑袋想不通为什么变成了这样。

美丽善良的公主变成了恶龙的帮凶，破烂的裙摆下是和自己同样的性器，甚至更大，高热的茎柱抵在后腰上，耳朵也被公主含在嘴里，发出黏腻的水声。

小勇士趴在恶龙身上，双腿大开着摆成一条直线，红肿的后穴紧紧地裹着粗硬的柱体，小勇士已经没力气再反抗了，只能任由恶龙掰开他的臀瓣，让公主的性器从缝隙中挤进。

“啊啊…不……呜呜……呜嗯不……”小勇士就连哭声都是轻轻的，双手扒在恶龙的肩上却使不出一丝力气逃躲，哭啼着求饶。

“啊……”叫声小的可怜，到最后都发不出声音，只能长着小嘴流下含不住的唾液。

公主的性器已经全部进入了，和恶龙的紧贴在一起，撑开柔嫩的小穴。

公主惊奇的伸手下去摸，像是找到了宝藏，贴上去与小勇士肌肤相亲，“哎呀呀，这位小勇士真的好厉害，竟然都吃下去了。”奖励似的亲吻了小勇士汗津津的脊背，下身倒是颇有些无情的动起来。

“无耻的人类。”恶龙冷眼看着，下身因另一根阴茎的进入变得狭窄拥挤，箍的有些疼。

“彼此彼此。”

故事通常都会有一个美好的结局。

公主被小勇士救下了，他们一起经过村庄，小镇，最后回到城堡，每个人都视小勇士为英雄，国王将公主许配给小勇士，并下令在恶龙的所处建一座新的城堡，那是小勇士应得的荣耀。

（你以为故事到这里就结束了了吗）

更大更漂亮的城堡里，小勇士被压在花园中，身旁是身穿宫廷服的恶龙和依然漂亮的公主，他们衣冠楚楚，玩弄着浑身赤裸的小勇士。

“或许，你可以为我们生一个孩子。”

……

不久之后，离城堡最近的村庄中流传出公主怀孕的消息。

没有人再见过小勇士和公主，直到一年后的夜晚，城堡里传出了婴儿的啼哭声。

小王子取名为王浩然。

（傻屌的开头怎么能少了同样傻屌的结尾。注：恶龙有魔法，小王子是他们仨的。over）

（完）


End file.
